Familial Remix
by soulXmaka4evalove
Summary: Kouji and his baby step sister Daisuke are in for a wild ride when the Digital World calls again. Daisuke finds some answers, Kouji gets better, Takuya finds himself falling- But hey, at least they have someone with some experience with all this. This is what happens when families get mixed. Izumi/Kouichi and Fem!Daisuke/Takuya


**_Warnings: Nothing serious, blood, remix of families, bump up of ages, Izumi/Kouichi, Takuya/Daisuke_**

**_Rated:_****_ T for suggested happenings_**

**_R&R Please!_**

"Kouji! Whatcha doing?"

Seventeen year old Minamoto Kouji looked over at the only person he genially liked. Motomiya Daisuke was only sixteen, and had become his stepsister when his father married his second wife a year ago. He couldn't help but like his little sister- his little Dai-chan- because she was sweet, bubbly, feisty, smart and incredibly cool headed and mature when needed. And she was also the only one he knew that could actually match him in kendo. Her style was more of dancing while his tended to be more brutal with a hint of grace in it.

Daisuke was petite, with a lithe body meant for speed and some strength. Her skin was opposite his in being a light tan instead of his pale complexion. Her hair was long and messy, usually kept in a style that suited her(Black Rock Shooter from the actual TV series). Her eyes were always a soft gold color.

Daisuke tended to go everywhere in her style, and today it ended up being sort of dressy, but he knew she wouldn't wear anything dressy unless it was practical. On her was a black Chinese style dress with a high collar, ending at her lower thigh with a pair of black stalkings to her knees accompanied with a pair of black slippers. The sleeves of the dress were short and almost non existent, so she had on a pair of fishnet pieces on her arm. On the left was from just bellow her sleeve to her elbow and on the right was from elbow to wrist. If he remembered correctly, his elder step sister Motomiya Jun had actually bought the dress and shoes for Daisuke last Christmas. The dress was also outlined in gold with a gold Kitsune on the bottom right part.

He turned back to his book with a small smile, "Did you have fun?"

"Yup! Met up with everyone and got to hang out. Man, I haven't seen the other Destined in forever!" Her expression saddened a bit and he refrained from saying anything.

His sister had once been a Digidestined, with a partner named Renamon. She'd been the Child of Miracles and the Chosen successor of Courage and Friendship. However, it had ended a few months before their parents finally got married(and before Kouji actually liked the girl) when MaloMyotismon came to close to ripping apart both worlds by merging them- a dangerous thing since the balance would have been upset. Renamon had been completely destroyed, unable to reform into a DigiEgg and Daisuke had used everything she had to help everyone else destroy the bad guy and permanently seal the two worlds apart. She'd moved to Shibuya not long after, but went and saw her friends frequently.

Kouji personally didn't get along with them very well, but they made his baby sister happy so he tolerated them the best he could. The only one he even remotely got along with was Ichijoji Ken, but then again they didn't since both were a bit protective of the girl and tended to clash. Ken tended to treat her like glass, but Kouji knew she could handle herself.

"Sou ka, so what did you go and do?"

"Oh we hit the mall and made the guys carry everything and then everyone went out to eat. Yama and I weren't hungry so I helped him come up with lyrics for a new song." She explained, before grinned as she laid across the couch and stuck her head in his lap, "He wants me to record it with him!"

He smiled again, looking down at her, having to move his book a bit to do so. "Well, that'll be fun, won't it?" He didn't care for Ishida Yamato. Their personalities were too alike and the two did not get along. They were worse then Yagami Taichi and Yamato when they first met. In any case, both avoided the other for Daisuke's sake.

"Kouji." Both looked up to see Daisuke's mother, Minamoto Akiza. The woman was kind, but much to Daisuke's absolute dismay, Kouji just didn't seem to like the woman. Her brother could be so bitter about things…

"Hai, Akiza-san?" He asked respectively, holding back the biting sentence that she was interrupting.

"Your phone went off." The woman said as kindly as ever, gently tossing it to him and smiling when he caught it. Both teens caught the flash of hurt that landed in the woman's eyes as Kouji scowled at her.

"Ne, Kou-nii, I'm bored, can we go out and do something? We can even just go to the park and hang out in the Koi pond pavilion so no one crowds us." Daisuke asked, trying to read the book upside down. It wasn't working out much, in fact she was sort of making herself dizzy.

"…Come on, this is weird I want to check it out." He said, showing her the message.

"'Your destiny awaits? Continue?' Who sends someone a message like that?" She said confusedly.

"Dunno." He said, hitting the continue button. "But it says to be at the Shibuya Central Terminal at five."

"Well, it's four thirty now…" She hopped up and grinned, "Let's GO! I'm up for a mystery~!" She sang, tossing his book on the coffee table and tugging him from the room. Daisuke grabbed her favorite jacket, a white trench coat that ended just bellow her knees. It was chilly out, but not too bad, but train stations were always chilly for some odd reason.

Kouji didn't bother with a heavy one, he was never cold. He stuck with his jeans, combats, yellow shirt, and dark blue jacket as well as his blue and black bandana.

Kouji glanced up as he heard a loud thump, a grunt of pain, and his sister's giggle. She had a hand to her mouth laughing at a brunette teen that'd crashed into the elevator just before the doors closed. The teen was brown haired, with slightly red brown eyes. He was dressed in a pair of dark jeans, black converse and a black shirt with a red jacket with a number of pockets on it. A olive green cap rested on his head along with a pair of goggles.

Daisuke giggled again, "Ne, Kou-nii, it's a mini Taichi!"

He had to agree, but he didn't comment, tugging his sister to his side of the elevator and tossing the other male a look when he tried to talk to him.

"Oh don't mind him! He's just an ass. Hey, you ok?" Daisuke asked in her normal upbeat voice. Kouji wished she wouldn't talk to strangers, but in a small elevator he was certain nothing bad could happen so didn't say anything. "Looked like a nasty hit to me."

The teen rubbed his head with a slight wince, "Aa, I'm fine, arigato." He offered as she helped him up. "So, did you guys get that text too?"

"The destiny thing? Well, Kou-nii did, I just tagged along because I was bored." She answered.

"Well, glad to know I'm not the only one that did. I was starting to worry some serial killer was trying to lure me out." He said, scratching the back of his neck, "I'm Kanbara Takuya." He said with a slight bow.

"Motomiya Daisuke! And that's my brother, Minamoto-" The elevator stopped with a sudden lurch, cutting her off as she stumbled and was corrected by her brother. The doors opened and she blinked, "Well, those are funny looking." She said dryly with a tilted head. She wondered if she'd gotten that text, but her phone had spontaneously disappeared sometime during the day…unless she left it at Yamato's or…did she put it in her jacket? She reached in and laughed sheepishly when her fingers curled around her old D-3 instead.

Kouji glanced at her and she spoke up, "No phone, but my old D-3's in here- huh?"

It lit up as she pulled it out to show him the slightly worn black and blue device. "If you have the courage to continue, then choose a train, fore your destiny awaits." The female voice stopped speaking.

Kouji groaned as Daisuke's eyes lit in hidden fire. Did the freaky voice have to say anything about courage? When you challenged Daisuke's courage- or hell anything- well, she wasn't about to stop for anything.

Takuya stared as the girl that he was having trouble was actually sister to the stuck up blunette suddenly dragged the other male to a train and shoved him on, stepping in and firmly shutting the door. He squawked as the trains started leaving and barely made it on one in time.

Kouji arched a brow at his sister as she sat across from him comfortably, crossing her legs and watching out the window. "Well then, I guess we didn't have to choose, you did."

She looked vaguely sheepish, but merely stuck her tongue out at him. "Go suck it." She said.

Seconds later everything went black and the train jolted, nearly knocking them from their seats. Lights erupted and engulfed his phone and her D-3 before leaving as the train suddenly brightened so they could see. The objects in their hands certainly weren't what they had before, but they looked similar to her former D-3, but without the antenna and a few changes to the actual buttons and screen. Kouji's was white on black while Daisuke's was a light gold on black.

"Aw!" Kouji looked up to see her opening one of the windows to let a small, pink and admittedly cute creature into the cabin. "Your so cute! You look like Coramon, but I don't think that's what you are, huh?"

It nuzzled into her hand before bouncing off her lap and back out the window. "Hey! It's Takuya!" She suddenly exclaimed pointing. Kouji indulged her by walking over and sitting down as he followed her line of sight. He saw the teen in question look up and meet his eyes before a wash of green fire made the brown haired teen flip out. "Maybe we should go help…"

"Iie, we wouldn't be able to get over there quick enough, and it looks like they're handling it just fine." He answered her, indicating Takuya fending the Digimon off with a pole.

Daisuke managed to see Takuya turn into some sort of armored humanoid before the ability to see them was cut off. "Huh…people becoming Digimon…Izzy would go nuts over this stuff!"

Kouji would easily admit the redhead would probably faint for two seconds before wetting himself to get the new information. The Child of Knowledge indeed, and Iori wasn't far behind at all.

They were dropped off at a terminal and the Trailmon said they had to obtain these 'spirits' to get home, though it didn't elaborate. The Digivices lit up again and told them to head to Forest Terminal. So they did, without much further ado.

"Ne, Kouji."

"Hm?"

"I wonder why I was aloud to come back here? I mean, with Renamon gone… I'm not really much use. And on top of that, I was certain I completely sealed the Digital World away from the Human World. This place must be in some deep crap to be able to forcefully pull through that and make contact, let alone create portals for the Trailmon."

"I don't know, Dai. But I have a big feeling we'll find out." He answered.

"Uh…Kouji…"

"What?"

"I think we need to run." She said slowly, "I think that Monochromon isn't very happy."

Kouji looked behind them to where she'd frozen and turned around himself. It was huge, it was angry- and it looked like it was hungry. His eye twitched when his sister gave it an extremely nervous smile before turning tail and run, Kouji hot at her heels.

"Why is always a fucking Monochromon?" She screamed to herself.

"What do you mean?" He shouted back.

"First trip, first day! We were attacked by one. My last definite trip, we were attacked by one!" She looked back in front of her and flailed, trying to move to avoid or stop.

Takuya had time enough to widen his eyes as he was barreled into by two people. They rolled right over him and proceeded to knock Tomoki and Junpei into the hole they'd been checking out before. Izumi screamed at the giant creature and leapt after them, Takuya rolling in a second later.

JP blinked, realizing he hadn't hit the ground and opened his eyes. He was met with an arched maroon brow and a dry expression in gold eyes. "Uh…hi?" Her brow lowered and she unceremoniously dumped him on the floor.

"Gomen, Takuya." She apologized, "And to you too…"

"Himi Tomoki! That's Orimoto Izumi and Shibayama Junpei, we just call him JP though." The kid answered.

"Right."

Kouji turned to his sister without any apology, "Can a Monochromon climb down here?"

"Iie. The one we chased didn't have a sense of self preservation, but that one obviously does. They aren't great climbers, it knows it'd fall." She informed.

"Neemon, get off!"

Kouji glanced over at the two Digimon and arched a brow as the white one looked at his sister curiously, "You've been to the Digital World before, haven't you? You look awfully familiar."

"Well it's been a year and a half, but yea. I was partnered to Renamon, you know. Child of Miracles, Chosen of Courage and Friendship."

"Ah! Motomiya Daisuke!" It said. "Yes, I remember watching quiet the spectacular defeat of that…ahem. The names Bokumon, I'm the Keeper of The Book. I must offer my condolences for Renamon, she was a magnificent warrior." Daisuke smiled a little sadly in gratitude. She'd never get past Rena's death, but she somehow knew her friend was watching over her. She wasn't sure how, but she just knew the fox was.

"Hey wait a minute! You've been here before?" JP shouted.

She nodded, "I was a Destined when I was eight, up until I was fifteen. Well, there was a gap in there. When I was eight, I met my partner for a few days, then she went back here when we opened a portal so the others could go and defeat the last enemy, and I didn't go to the digital world until I was twelve, where I got my partner back. A year and a half ago we had this big, final show down with a Digimon called MaloMyotismon, an old enemy that managed to bring himself back. Renamon, my partner, ended up completely destroyed and unable to reform into a DigiEgg. I used every once of power I had and sealed the gateway between this world and our own."

Kouji nodded stoically, "It was before our parents married, but even I agree with Dai-imouto. If someone's cracked the seal, then this world is in a load of trouble." He leaned back against he cave wall, "Which means if you think this is some stupid fucking game, you need to get lost. Most likely, if we loose, both worlds end up destroyed."

"Kouji!" Daisuke threw him a look, "No need to lay it down that heavily." She scolded him lightly.

Silence was not comfortable, at least not right now. Not with that sort of info floating around. Finally, Takuya seemed to shake himself and speak up, "Well, you know the most about all of this, so what do we do?"

"Simple, learn, fight, and survive." She said, handing Tomoki the hat that'd fallen off the kids head and ruffling his hair, turning to walk casually down the cave tunnel. "From what I gather, everything is much different to what things used to be, it's likely that when I sealed the gateway, time here sped up some, but that's also highly unlikely- 99.99% unlikely seeing as that's only happened once and only when Destined are stuck in it's confines. For instant, as soon as we arrived, time sped up so it will probably only seem like minutes when we return. As for the spirit Takuya got-"

"Agunimon. Izumi got Kazemon, Tomoki Kumamon, and JP got Beetlemon." Takuya hastily threw in.

"That you guys got." She corrected herself without much pause, "The Soul of the Spirit is guiding your movements and most likely adding strategy and combat skills to your muscle memory and subconscious even as we speak. So learning to fight isn't much to bother with, however I would suggest seeing and practicing calling on your apparent element while human. Fighting, well, we've gotta save this place and protect ourselves. We'll be targeted for just breathing once the enemy learns about us- whoever that is. And surviving- that's the tricky part. Don't eat anything without Bokumon or I approving, and never let your guard down. Rogue Digimon sometimes will attack without cause do to confusion, age or something like that." She shrugged, "And that's it in a nutshell- oh for the love of Angemon's shaggy left-"

"Daisuke!" Kouji said sharply. She ignored him and pointed.

"Sludgemon, how freaking lovely." She said dryly, diving to the floor as a blob of, well, sludge was flung at her. "Bleh, and I thought my luck had been improving."

"KOUJI!" She heard Izumi shout, she turned around just in time to see her brother begin to tumble down a side tunnel and groaned lowly.

"Will one of you take that damn thing out!" She shouted, rolling to her feet.

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Heads jerked to face the now glowing tunnel. A beam shot out and connected with the Sludgemon, easily rendering it into fractal code.

Bokumon gasped, "Lobomon! Warrior of Light…"

Daisuke felt the sudden urge to scream at the sovereigns or gods for tormenting her. Light reminded her of Hikari, who reminded her of Gatomon, who reminded her of Renamon seeing as the two were so alike.

At this rate, maybe being back in the Digital World was a curse for a sin she couldn't remember committing.

She grabbed JP by the arm, hauling him backwards. "Don't!" She said. "Stop, you have to leave him alone. If he can't get control, then there isn't anything we can do. You don't have a beast spirit, Junpei, you'll get in the way of Kouji trying to keep us safe." She warned, teeth clenched in her own worry.

Takuya had become quiet the good friend, letting her talk about aimless, unimportant stuff and taking her advice in like a sponge. She didn't want to lead, it wasn't her role this time, so she left the role to him, only stepping in to offer guidance like Taichi had for her. She was just as worried and terrified as the others, but with Takuya being consumed in rage, she was left to keep the others level headed as Kouji tried to hold Vitramon back.

She felt a burst of wind and looked up in time to see Kouji sail past them. Her eyes widened as she turned to face Vitramon as it's red eyes landed on them. "Junpei! Junpei take everyone and RUN!" She shouted, shoving them forcefully away as the Digimon swiftly advanced.

She managed a step backwards before a set of wings swept forward and kept her from retreating. A armored head bent forward, staring at her with glowing crimson. She gulped, staring back and trying to remain perfectly still. Her mind wondered why she wasn't being attacked, but her body restrained the adrenaline and forced itself not to move, just as she'd trained it too.

Vitramon sniffed, head tilting as a tail swished forwards and knocked her legs out from under her, catching her in a claw and taking off, flying back towards the temple it had been stored in before landing. It sniffed at her again.

"You want something?" She asked softly.

A large head nodded, tail swishing as it bent forward again, tip of said tail nudging her towards the hole in one of the walls. She walked sideways, unwilling to turn her back on Vitramon even when it huffed in amusement at her. Looking into the whole, once she decided Vitramon really wasn't going to do her any harm, she saw a totem. It was glowing like all the others when they were found, and was small and cream, and gold, the six wings being cream. She recognized it vaguely as her D-Tecter lit up, allowing the totem to be sucked into the device. It remained lit as that female voice spoke.

"Congratulations, young Miracle. I cannot speak long, but I can explain a bit. Renamon did not die. She was always a part of you, you _are_ Renamon as much as Kouji is Lobomon and Takuya is Agunimon and so on. She has been waiting since that day for you to come and claim her once more. You _are_ the child of Miracles, Motomiya Daisuke. Miracles fashioned your soul from it's own power when it saw what was to come. I cannot say anymore, that is for you to learn. Good luck."

Daisuke frowned but shook it off. Dwelling on those sort of things only hurt your head and the information didn't help her in the slightest aside from the bit about Rena. A snort made her jump, turning back to Vitramon as it ruffled it's wings. "What?" She questioned. No answer, "Alright, you got me my Human Spirit, can I have my friend back?" Another amused chortle like snort before Data Bands appeared and vanished, leaving Takuya on his knees panting. "Are you alright?" She asked, rushing forwards and helping support him.

"Aa….are the others…ok?" He asked slowly, eyes down cast.

She smiled lightly, "Nii-chan will be a bit dazed and moody, but fine. Relax, Takuya, no ones going to blame you."

"But I-"

"Weren't in control. Vitramon saw you threatened by Grumblemon and got angry, then when he got to you, he got wouldn't let go of control because he was still angry and Kou-nii wasn't letting him get near me so he could bring me to my spirit. It's alright." She said sagely, carding a hand through his hair, knocking off his hat and goggles.

He nodded shaking his head and grabbing his head gear and standing up with her. "You know, it's pretty hot to be wearing that jacket." He said, smoothly changing the subject.

She knew what he was doing but let it slide, he'd be fine. He wasn't as bad as Ken, Kouji or Yamato when it came to things like that(though Ken had better reasons…). "My dress doesn't have pockets…" She paused, "Oh wait! I saw a vendor earlier that sold leather, maybe he has a pouch I could use…"

Kouji would have been absolutely terrified for his sister if she hadn't shown up near ten minutes later, laughing a bit at a story she was telling to Takuya to, apparently, cheer the other teen up. Her jacket was missing, and he noted that around her waist was now a dark brown leather belt with a pouch on the right side(she was right handed after all). Part of the bluenette really wanted to grab Takuya and beat the shit out of him, but most of him knew that the Warrior of Fire couldn't help it. He hadn't been in control.

Tomoki pointed and shouted they were back before running and grabbing the newly returned teens around the waist, surprising the both of them. "Takuya-nii! Dai-nee!"

"Daisuke, are you alright?" Izumi questioned.

"Hai, hai. Vitramon took me back to the temple, he wanted me to get my Human Spirit." She answered, holding up her D-Tecter which she removed from the pouch. "Introducing Warrior of Miracles." She said with a shrug, putting it up.

"…Eh…?" Daisuke's head tilted in confusion, watching everyone trying to make a good burger. She shrugged and turned to Bokumon. "I'm so not eating any of that."

"Agreed." The small white Digimon said.

The decision not too turned out to be wise, seeing as the taste testers nearly keeled over in disgust.

How did this happen? One moment, The others had been fighting a the Warrior of Darkness in his Beast Spirit, herself hanging back since she didn't have one…and then the fucking bird was on her, turning into his Human Spirit and gripping her from behind with his sword at her throat.

"I hate you." He said in her ear.

She sucked in a harsh breathe, "Why? What did I do to you?"

"You took my brother away."

"Brother…Kouji? You're Kouji's twin-" She cut off in pain as her head was jerked back and the blade pressed further into her neck, just hard enough to make her bleed a little. It explained so much…the face she saw as the doors shut back in the elevator, the feeling of being watched, the overlaying images of someone that looked like her brother on Duskmon.

"Daisuke!" She could see Kouji as MetalGarurumon, muscles tense under his armor.

Duskmon gave a short laugh before pressing further into her neck and casting her down the ravine behind him.

She could barely breathe, and she choked as she landed hard on the water, feeling the bones in her left arm shatter. She wondered if this was what Renamon had felt…

Her eyes barely registered the gold light that was just visible in the water that was quickly becoming a tainted red. A voice rang in her head, "It is time! Motomiya Daisuke, I have lived long enough. I wish to pass on my power to you as Miracles, and allow the power to be given to your child and so forth. Will you accept it?"

Would she? Yes. She wasn't ready to die, she still had too much to do. She hadn't given up before, and she certainly wouldn't now! She couldn't speak, but she apparently didn't have too as the light engulfed everything.

Duskmon tossed Zephermon aside carelessly. He was about to attack MetalGarurumon when everything stopped as gold light erupted from the very ravine he'd stood in front of seconds ago. A female voice rang out clearly, "EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Darcmon flew up, appearing as the light cleared and landing on the ground before glaring, "Slide evolution." She muttered, "Kyubimon!"

Daisuke felt familiar warmth flair, as always, when she evolved. The same warmth she'd gotten from Renamon when the female Digimon would keep her warm in winter. A snarl ripped from her mouth, completely calm and in control, if a bit pissed. Her mind sped up, easily coming to the conclusion that this was close to the same situation Ken had been in.

She leapt, muscles coiling as she forced the other warrior to roll and fight her, teeth making themselves known as the fangs bit through his armored shoulder. She tossed him up into the air, "Foxtail inferno!"

"Gah!"

"Dragon wheel!"

"Ugh, enough of this!" Duskmon snarled, "Slide evolution. Velgemon!"

Daisuke panicked for a moment. Velgemon would be stronger than her…unless…could she pull that off?

She became human, ignoring the surprise inhaling of her friends as they nursed wounds and focused, eyes closing as her hand began to light up with data strips. Her eyes snapped open, "EXECUTE! FUSION EVOLUTION!" She felt something swell inside her as data covered her body, expanding and coating her being. "SAKUYAMON!" She exclaimed, slamming her staff into the earth.

Velgemon growled at her, but she already had a plan forming. "Your weak." She taunted, "Letting some giant rabbit with a bad attitude walk all over you. Some warrior. I can see Ranamon and Grumblemon and the other's, their dumber than fuck. But you? A human? Come on, you can't be that blind, can you? Shouldn't you be trying to save both worlds, not destroy them?" She avoided and attack and retaliated by knocking him away with a strike to his chest. "Pathetic, letting anger cloud everything you see. Weak. Pathetic. Stupid. Useless."

A small amount of clarity and confusion reached darkened eyes and she knew if she didn't strike now, there wouldn't be another chance. "Spirit Rising." She said softly, twirling her golden staff and creating symbols, "Purification."

"Um, how do I explain it..?" Daisuke groped around in her head, trying to come up with words. "Uh, I guess it's like…merging your power? Really, just listen to your instincts and try to mesh the human and the beast together at the same time."

"Really? That's so cool!" JP shouted, running off to try it.

Izumi tugged on a strand of the girls hair, "Well, your looks changed a bit." She commented, blue eyes watching JP and Tomoki try out the new form of digivolution.

Indeed, Daisuke had. The top layer of her hair had gone so white blonde, that it barely looked blonde at all, and her eyes were more gold then brown. "Meh, it'll probably go back when we return home." She said off handedly.

"Go."

Kouji looked up at his sister a her authoritative tone. "Nanni?"

"Go. Your brothers, it wasn't his fault, Cherubimon manipulated his emotions and twisted him into a knot. Go talk to him, I already have." She said nonchalantly, plopping into the seat next to Takuya and smiling at the brunette when he offered his shoulder, yawning as she let her head fall onto it.

"But he-"

"Hurt me, blah, blah, blah. Do I look dead to you? Do I look angry? No and no. He didn't mean to Kouji. It's like when we first met and you accidentally cut my arm on a kitchen knife. Go. Talk. To. Your Brother."

He sighed and watched her fall asleep before letting his eyes move to Takuya. The red brown eyed brunette was watching his sister sleep with an expression of…adoration. Oh you had to be kidding. That goggle head had gone and fallen for his baby sister. Kouji caught the Warrior of Fire's eye and gave him a sharp look, communicating silently that he'd do far more than castrate the brunette if he hurt his sister. Takuya's look of understanding and the nod of his head told Kouji much more than anything else. If Takuya was willing to let Kouji beat the shit out of him for hurting her, then, well to put it simply, Takuya probably wouldn't ever hurt her.

Kouji stood up, and after popping his neck, eyes glancing at the sleeping forms of Izumi, JP and Tomoki, he left to talk to his twin brother.

Kouichi studied the two toned haired girl as she cooed at a baby Digimon, adding comments in Kouji and Takuya's bickering as the three took care of a few baby Digimon. She was pretty enough, fairly kind, sarcastic and serious enough to get along with his brother, and fun loving and bubbly enough to make everyone else instantly felt drawn to like her. It was fairly odd, those sort of personalities were rare, but then again, his mother had, had that personality as well. His eyes drifted down to her neck. The scar stood out against her caramel skin, a puffy pink line across her throat where he'd slit it. He'd later thanked whatever god existed she could still talk.

He definitely remembered breaking down in the train car, apologizing a million times. He distinctly remembered her forgiving him in a heartbeat and explaining she understood. She launched into a lengthily story of her first time in the Digital World and her friend, Ichijoji Ken.

Talking to Kouji had been harder. It was clear the younger twin of the two blamed Kouichi for hurting his beloved baby sister, but after a shouting match that woke up the rest of the train they'd both agreed to put it in the past and try to work things out.

Then the knights arrived and she gladly gave them her tips and both she and Bokumon showed them herbs to use in cooking that stimulated healing. She was sort of fun to watch. She was incredibly expressive, not once hiding emotions.

Kouichi liked the others, too. Izumi came off as bitchy at first, but that was attributed to trust issues. The blonde saw the team as family, and Kouichi had threatened that. But she was nice, helping out and eventually coming around to him. Kouichi would admit to himself, and himself alone, that he was starting to develop a crush on the girl.

Tomoki was fairly forgiving after Kouichi went into detail about what all he'd experience trapped inside his own body. The kid started calling him Nii-chan like he did all the guys- but Kouji, he called him Nii-san. JP was easier, being generally kind if a bit boisterous and rowdy.

Takuya was…interesting. He was the first besides his brother and sister- should he call her that?- to forgive him. He stated that he'd been in that situation when he got Vitramon and understood, simple as that.

So, to find his place in the group- which wound up being the one they ran too with problems- he noticed things. Takuya liked Daisuke. Daisuke liked Takuya. Kouji gave Takuya warning looks when he thought Dai wasn't looking. Daisuke noticed said looks. And Takuya, he merely smiled at the blunette every time. So Kouichi started playing matchmaker.

He took every opportunity to shove the two towards each other. It was fun, especially when the only one that caught on was Izumi. He was certain Kouji would have, but the blunette was far too busy worrying over the problems they were faced with to pay attention to it.

"…Nefertimon…?" Daisuke asked in shock, stumbling over a book and catching herself on a pile of them.

"Daisuke. It's been a while." The female Digimon said. "How are you?"

"I-I'm fine!" She stammered, hurrying up the winged cat-like creature and hugging her around the neck, smiling into soft fur as a paw came up to return the favor.

"…And Hikari?"

Daisuke backed away with a smile, "Fine. She and Takeru- going for a year in a week Human World Time." She answered. "But, where's the key? Do you know?"

Nefertimon shook her massive head, "I'm afraid I do not." She answered. "But you can search, as I have. It has to be in one of these books. I've only searched the back."

Takuya nodded, watching his friends move around, Kouichi and Kouji heading up the stairs to the third floor, while Tomoki and Junpei moved to the second floor. Looked like it was him and the two girls for the biggest room-

"Takuya?"

"Hai, Daisuke?"

"Would you mind… I mean I haven't seen Nefertimon in a long time- she was my best friends partner- can I…can I catch up with her?"

He smiled softly, "Hai, go ahead."

"Arigato!" She stated enthusiastically, carefully picking through piles of books and following the Digimon of Light.

"You lied." Daisuke stated once they were partially hidden and out of ear shot, leaning back as her demeanor changed into a serious one. "Both of us know you're the key."

Nefertimon nodded, "True enough." She said quietly. "But…I've seen it all, Daisuke. I have to be taken, but you, all of you, also have to fight back as well. If you don't, one of you won't realize something important."

"Which."

"Orimoto Izumi." Nefertimon stated, gaze turning to the blonde in question as Daisuke's own eyes did the same. "She has yet to realize this group is truly family to each other, yet to fully realize how much she means to each of you, and vise versa."

Daisuke snorted, watching Izumi say something they couldn't hear that made Takuya flush and trip, falling into the books all around the two. "Lovely. A girl who looks like a female Takeru, but acts like Yama."

Nefertimon laughed quietly. "Indeed." She turned back to her friend, "It may look like it, Daisuke, but when the time comes, and soon, I will not be deleted. They may try, but even they can't delete a chosen Digimon."

Daisuke remained silent, part of her wanting to snarl that Renamon had been deleted, but she knew better. Renamon never had been, she'd just reformed and waited patiently for her. "Of course…Is there anything else you are allowed to tell me, G?"

"…I can't tell you what I mean, but I can tell you this: 'He isn't deleted.' You'll understand when the event occurs."

"Sou ka…" Daisuke leaned forwards and gave Nefertimon a hug again, "Do you think, after all of this, the worlds can be opened so we can all live in peace?"

Nefertimon had an unreadable but clearly upbeat tone, "I think, Daisuke, that with the work of all of us, and some hard work, anything can be achieved by the Destined." Daisuke gave her a small smile before blinking as a certain tail ring was tossed into her hands. "I no longer need it. I've grown stronger since you sealed the worlds. I want you to keep it. Who knows, maybe it can help." Nefertimon's tone was secretive as she moved away.

Daisuke twisted the silver in her hands, watching it glow slightly and shrink to fit her perfectly so it couldn't fly off her finger. "Hn." Well, that was certainly interesting…she slipped it on and moved to help her two friends.

"Nefertimon!" Izumi cried, anger building in her body as she watched the two knights take the data.

Daisuke caught her brothers' eyes before either of them could charge, and shook her fox head minutely. She watched Izumi's fists shake before data built up around them and expanded over her form. "MetalZephermon!" The blonde cried.

(**A/N** I don't know those three kids names that aren't Warriors, so I'm making them up, ok? Let me know if you do and I'll fix it.)

"So, you're the three that pushed Tomoki onto the train, ne?" Daisuke questioned, hands on her hips, "Where do you get off? That's not cool, and if you think it is, you totally need a reality check." She tossed her head and stormed off, reminded strongly of the time Iori came to her because some older students wouldn't leave him alone.

"Tomoki-chan! Tomoki-chan!" She called, sighing when she finally found him watching out of one of the windows. "Are you alright, Tomoki?" SHe asked.

He looked up and nodded, "Hai."

"Ma, don't let them get to you. They're the ones with the issues, not you. Don't let them push you around, but don't do what they do either." She said with a small smile.

He nodded, "I know." He told her, watching her settled across from him. "Where's everyone else?"

"I heard Izumi shouting at those kids, Kouji and Kouichi went off to have a look around, and Junpei was acquiring us all dinner. I think Takuya was keeping an eye on Izumi so she didn't try to commit murder."

Tomoki laughed a bit, "We are family, aren't we?" He said, reminding the maroon haired teen about her conversation a few days ago with Nefertimon.

"Well, yes, but I never really thought much about it." She said.

"Well, it's true. Kouji and Kouichi are the big brothers that'll tear out someone's throat if they mess with you, Izumi's the over protective big sister, and I'm the younger brother who kicks butt but still needs lots of help."

"Wait, where do Takuya and I fit into that?"

He smiled, "Well, you sort of mother us all, even though Kouji, Kouichi, JP and Takuya are older than you and Izumi's the same age as you. And Takuya…well, he's…the father, kinda. I mean, he protects all of us, and he doesn't like to show everyone when he's upset, just like a father would."

Daisuke sweat dropped, jeez. Even Tomoki was picking up on everything, was she that obvious?

"Oh thank Azulongmon! They're finally gone." JP groaned. Everyone silently agreed. While the kids had turned around their attitudes in the end, they were completely annoying the entire time. Even well mannered Kouichi had thought about tossing them down a ravine.

In the end though, the knights had still gotten the data.

The moon…

Takuya looked at the Digital World, the land and such missing from it to reveal some sort of mist as he stood a little ways away from the sleeping group. Well, they could say they were the first humans on the Digital Moon, one of them at least.

"Ne, shouldn't you be sleeping?" He turned his head to watch her as Daisuke stepped up beside him.

"Probably." He answered back.

He wondered, when they went back to face Lucemon, if they'd survive. If they didn't, he would never have gotten around to telling Daisuke how he'd grown to feel. At first…it had been simple curiosity. How could a girl who obviously loved being outgoing stand a boy who obviously was near completely antisocial. Then friendship, and then…the like, and now love. He couldn't help it, she was so kind and expressive. She couldn't lie to save her life. She was graceful when it mattered, yet she stumbled over air when it didn't. It was incredibly endearing, especially when she's usually fail to make a comeback when Kouji made a teasing remark about her tripping.

"Takuya/Daisuke-" Both laughed quietly when they spoke at the same time. "You first-"

Takuya sped up, "Ladies first." He said.

She chuckled, following him as he sat on the ground, sitting side by side, though her torso twisted to face him. "Takuya…I- um, I'm not good at this sort of thing, I mean, I've had two relationships and both ended a bit roughly, even though we're still close friends- I-"

He stopped her, putting an ungloved hand over her mouth. He looked down at her, "I love you too." He said, moving his hand to her cheek.

She blushed, and smiled cheekily, as he bent forward, "Well, at least we can say the first kiss was during a completely full moon." She muttered.

Izumi and Kouichi grinned to each other as they watched the shadowed forms of their friends kiss. "I don't think it's supposed to move that fast." Izumi whispered, watching Takuya lift Daisuke up and hitch her legs around his waist, stumbling to a rock outcropping a bit farther away and vanishing behind it.

Kouichi gave a whispered chuckle, "Think about it. Fire is related to passion, and Courage is related to fire. I don't think either of them or slow types. I'd be surprised if this didn't happen." He answered lowly, checking and affirming that his brother, Tomoki and JP were still asleep.

Izumi nodded, leaning forward to press a chaste kiss on to the eldest of the twins lips. "Well, we're waiting till we get home." She clarified softly.

He merely smiled back.

'_He isn't deleted.'_ "He isn't dead." She whispered, "Guys! HE ISN'T DEAD!" She screamed. "He's still alive, he's just back home!"

Takuya's fists remained clenched, fire roaring up around himself and Kouji, blocking them from view as some sort of Digivolution started taking place.

"Does it matter, girl? You won't be seeing him again." Lucemon taunted, "Or maybe you will. Maybe I'll make you all watch as I destroy the Human World-"

"Susanoomon!" Fire left, letting them view Takuya and Kouji as they were, a new Digimon.

"Don't tell me your giving up."

The group looked up, all of them standing with clenched fists besides Takuya and Daisuke. The Warrior of Fire was bent over from where he'd fallen to his knees after punching the elevator, Daisuke with one hand keeping his fist from smashing into it again, the other on his back as she crouched next to him.

"Agunimon…?" Takuya asked in confusion. Vitramon swished his tail behind the Human Spirit, and the others appeared around the teens as well.

"You can't give up!" Kazemon exclaimed, "Think about all those people, and the Digimon too! There all counting on you."

Lobomon gave a nod, "If you give up now, then what was the point of all of this happening at all?"

Darcmon slammed her staff, "Daisuke and I didn't give up when we faced MaloMyotismon, and we can't let you lot give up now either!"

Kumamon grinned, "Yea! We gotta keep fighting!"

Takuya suddenly grinned, fist unclenching and lacing with Daisuke's as he stood. "You right. We didn't give up before now, so even if we fail, we should take him down with us!"

The Spirits grinned, "We leave you to protect both worlds in out stead, so you better survive." Beetlemon announced as they faded away.

The group held up their D-Tecters, letting the glow engulf them as the evolved back into Susanoomon, chasing Lucemon with the complete intent to make sure he didn't destroy their home, or the digital world.

Kouji turned away as Kouichi and his father reconciled, facing his step mother. "Akiza-san…G-Gomen, for everything…I was just so bitter-"

He stepped forward and cut him off with a hug, "It's alright, Kouji-kun. It alright."

"Ohaiyo, Daisuke!" The group waved, cheerful looks turning into curiosity as Daisuke led her friends to her former teammates.

"Ohaiyo, minna…I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Kanbara Takuya, my friends Orimoto Izumi, Himi Tomoki and Shibayama Junpei. And this, this is Kouji's twin brother and my new brother, Minamoto Kouichi. Their the new team of Destined, I was with them when the Shinjuku train station collapsed because of yet another evil Digimon…Guys, this is the original Digidestined, Yagami Taichi, Ishida Yamato, Ishida Sora, Koushiro, Mimi, Yagami Hikari and Takaishi Takeru. The second team Ichijoji Ken, Iori and Inoue Miyako. Hikari, Takeru and I were in both."

Ken narrowed his eyes, sizing Takuya up, but didn't say anything.

Daisuke laughed in happiness, herself and Izumi hugging tightly as everyone around them threw up their graduation caps(I dunno what they do for graduation in Japan, so I'm doing that American style) into the air. "We did it!" They shouted.

They'd managed to graduate while balancing, social, love and digital responsibilities all at the same time. And at the top of their classes, just like the older four.

They saw Kouichi and Takuya and released each other.

Takuya chuckled, spinning Daisuke around and kissing her soundly as he set her back on her feet, ignoring the jealous looks from the girls and boys around them. "I'm proud of you." He said, resting his forehead against hers.

She smiled, "I should hope so. I though I was going fail." She said. She looked on in confusion as he pecked her on the lips again and dropped onto one knee. Her hands flew up to cover her mouth as she gasped when he brought out what could only be a small ring box. "Takuya…" The people around them looked on in shock, quieting down in sudden gossip monger interest.

"Daisuke…" Takuya looked up at her with adoring brown red eyes, "When we first met, we were trying to survive the Digital World." He began. "And during that time…I fell pretty hard. I have never met a girl as beautiful, as brave and as clumsy as you." She laughed a bit, but he kept going, "Motomiya Daisuke, I am completely, and irrevocably in love with you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

She shook her head, but the smile on her face and the teary eyes said otherwise, "Yes! Yes you stupid, stupid idiot!" She shouted, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him square on the mouth.

A cat call made them break apart, looking up to see JP bring his fingers away from his mouth and grin, "Nice, man! Now you get to decide who'll be the best man!" He said.

Kouji grinned, "Well damn. Isn't the eldest supposed to get hitched first?"

"They did. Jun's married." Izumi answered smugly from under the other twins arm.

Daisuke rolled her eyes, tugging off her graduation gown and tossing it to her youngest/elder brother. "Stay the hell away from my room. We're going to go celebrate!" She shouted, causing a few of her undigidestined friends to laugh in the crowd.

Takuya laughed at her as she shoved him onto the bed, "About that celebration…"

Daisuke would later remind Hikari her favorite part of being a warrior. The stamina, oh the stamina.


End file.
